


Place to Be [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Dark Thoughts, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, but is gentle about it, canon typical sad dad, grizzop is having none of it, hand holding, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26305195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: Zolf contemplates the difference between his and Grizzop's hands, and needs Grizzop to pull him out of his own head.[A recording of a fic by kristsune]
Relationships: Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam/Zolf Smith
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Place to Be [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Place to Be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25321438) by [kristsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune). 



Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Stream

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic20/Place%20to%20Be.mp3) | **Size:** 2.64MB | **Duration:** 3:38min

  
---|---


End file.
